


Sweet Thing

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Series: Then Let it Be (it's All I've Ever Wanted) [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Communication, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, He's pretty extra about literally everything, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mitch is probably a bit of an unreliable narrator?, Possessive Behaviour, Praise Kink, Rookie Mitch, Rough Sex, being outed without permission, descriptions of a mild anxiety attack, different timeline, negotiating kink, older male with younger male, respecting boundaries, veteran Auston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: Auston is the 32-year-old Captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs, and Mitch is the team's 19-year-old rookie. It takes Mitch an embarrassingly long time to figure out that his Captain is flirting with him, in a way he isn't with the other rookies.





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you know any of these people in real life, STOP READING. Why you gotta make shit weird?
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really know where this came from. Uh. Write the fic you want to see in the world  
>    
> Mitch goes from thirsty, to awkward and shy, to downright slutty. It's the natural progression of things.

_(Boys, boys, it's a sweet thing  
Boys, boys, it's a sweet thing, sweet thing_

_I'm glad that you're older than me  
Makes me feel important and free  
Does that make you smile, isn't that me?  
I'm in your way, and I'll steal every moment...  
_

-David Bowie

 

+

 

The day Mitch gets drafted to the Toronto Maple Leafs is the best day of his life, bar none. That the hockey club Mitch has been devoted to his entire life, his reason for getting into hockey in the first place, used a first round pick on him? That's. That's the kinda shit dreams are made of. 

The entire time Mitch is standing on that stage, posing for photographs in his draft cap and new blue and white jersey, he is unbelievably certain that this day cannot get any better. It's unfathomable. 

That is, until he's been ushered backstage, finished with all of his press engagements for the day, and has been given the chance to finally take it all in. His phone when he gets around to checking it is abuzz with texts and notifications. Friends, family, and teammates are clamouring to congratulate him. But there's one message in particular that stands out to Mitch, a tweet that gets his palms sweating and heart racing as soon as he reads it. 

 

 **@AM34:** everyone say hi to our newest Maple Leaf! It's great to have you aboard @marner93! 

 

And that's... That's Auston Matthews. That's Mitch's favourite hockey player, his _hero_ , tweeting about Mitch. To the entire world. Mitch has a few of his jerseys hanging in his closet right now. He could write a book about Matthews' entire history in hockey. And it's not just his hockey that interests Mitch, either. Like. It's a thing. Everybody who knows Mitch knows it's a thing. 

Mitch shoves his fist into his mouth in an attempt not to scream. He's buzzing with a strange energy he can't describe, his pulse thundering in his ears. Auston fucking Matthews... (Two-time Stanley Cup winner Auston fucking Matthews, Mitch's brain corrects.) His new teammate, his new Captain, tweeting him on his draft day. And maybe he does scream, just a little, the sound muffled into his knuckles. 

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to be able to calm down enough to type out a reply. His fingers shake as he sends out:

 **@marner93:** thanks for the support @AM34!!!! It's an honour to be a part of #leafsnation

It's a desperate attempt to look chill, and he's really not sure it works. Too many exclamation points, probably, but like... _Auston Matthews_ , okay?

Mitch's phone vibrates in his hand with an incoming text from Dylan (who's somewhere in this building, having gone two behind Davo, and right before Mitch to the Coyotes).

"MITCH R U ALIVE!!!!!!" it says. 

Mitch replies with the coffin emoji, and a skull, and a wilted rose. 

"RIP" Dylan texts back. 

 

+

 

Mitch doesn't get to actually meet his new teammates until training camp. It's probably a good thing, though. He's had a few months to calm the fuck down, to wrap his head around the fact that he's going to be playing professional hockey with Auston Matthews, and the other Leafs guys. It still gives Mitch major butterflies to think about, but he thinks he's got the starstruck part under control now. 

And that ends up being true, for the most part. Auston greets him eagerly at the start of camp, with an easy smile and a firm handshake, that inevitably becomes a one-armed hug that leaves Mitch a little stunned. Mitch is able to form real words to respond, though, and he's proud of himself. He keeps it together, somehow, in the face of Auston's perfect teeth, and his summer-tanned, brown skin. The years of hockey have only been good to him, but Mitch doesn't blurt out anything stupid about Auston's big hands or his massive thighs and yeah. He counts that as a huge win. 

So, he survives their first meeting, managing to match Auston's easy chill as best as he can. He likes coach, and the rest of the team, too, and once he's skated out any remaining nerves, he really starts to enjoy himself. Hockey isn't something Mitch has ever been self-conscious about, because he knows he's first-round material. He's worked really damn hard for it, so... He just gets out there, and he proves it. 

Camp is three days of drills and scrimmages. By the third day, Mitch has made friends with basically everyone. When he gets the news that he's made the roster for the preseason, Mitch can't contain his joy. He whoops and hollers, skates his fastest lap ever around the edges of the rink.

"Congratulations," Auston tells him, from where he's leant against the entrance to the tunnel, watching Mitch with amusement. He's outright laughing at Mitch, but in a way that makes Mitch feel warm and good. He likes making Auston laugh, and resolves to do it as often as he can.

"Thanks," Mitch says breathlessly, a little from the skating but a little because of Auston, too. 

"I've seen a lot of your hockey on tape," Auston tells him, offhand, like it's not supposed to completely blow Mitch's mind, "but seeing it in person is something else. You're gonna take this league by storm, man."

"I– thank you, that's– a lot, coming from you," Mitch mumbles. He can feel himself start to blush, his carefully crafted nonchalance beginning to unravel at the edges. 

"Hey, what do you think about grabbing dinner later, my treat?" Auston asks casually, following Mitch down the tunnel to the locker room. 

"Who, me?" Mitch asks stupidly, spinning around to face Auston in shock. He wants to punch himself as soon as he's said it. Because, like, obviously. Fucking duh, Mitch. 

"Who else would I be asking?" Auston says with a warm laugh. "I'd like to get to know you better, before the season starts. You down?"

"I– yeah, that would be– yeah," Mitch says, and then forces himself to _Stop. Talking._

"Great," Auston says, with another easy smile. "Here, give me your number and I'll let you know what the plan is."

 

(In retrospect, Mitch is in awe of Auston's game, because that was fucking smooth. He's a little bit embarrassed about how obtuse he can be, if he's honest with himself.)

 

+

 

Mitch is maybe freaking out. He's really, really not sure what he should wear. Like, Auston is a fantastic dresser, and Mitch assumes the place will be kinda nice. He really wants to impress Auston, show him he's taking this seriously, without looking like he's trying too hard. 

Mitch ends up doing what he always does when he's having a minor meltdown and there are no adults around to defer to: he Skypes Stromer. 

"I need your help," Mitch blurts, the second Dylan's face pops up on his laptop screen. 

"Hi, Marns, it's nice to see you, too. I'm doing great, thanks. How are you?"

"Dylan. Shut up, this is– like. An emergency."

"Okay, okay," Dylan relents. "What level are we talking here?"

"Um. That depends. What level fully encompasses 'help, Auston Matthews just invited me out to dinner and I literally don't know what to do'? Because I'm at a loss here, man."

"Wait, what? Like 'DINNER' dinner?" 

"I mean like I doubt it's 'dinner' dinner? He's the Captain of the team, he's just getting to know the rookies. It's kind of his job, dude."

"Mitch. Do you think he's taking Brownie or Willy out to dinner one-on-one?"

"I don't know! I couldn't just ask him that! I mean, probably?" 

"Mitch. Jesus. Auston Matthews, man, this is–"

"Yeah."

"Imagine telling twelve-year-old you about this. Holy fuck."

Halfway through their freakout, Auston texts Mitch an address, and the name of a restaurant downtown. Dylan is googling it before Mitch has a chance to even put his phone down. 

"Okay, it looks nice. But not, like, intimidating nice," Dylan is saying. "Business casual nice."

"I can do business casual nice," Mitch says. He takes a deep breath, lets some of the tension go. 

In the end, Stromer helps him pick out an outfit that looks thoughtful but not too thoughtful. They decide on fitted jeans and a white v-neck shirt, with nice shoes and a navy coloured blazer to dress things up. Mitch feels pretty good about it as he spins around in front of his mirror, smoothing everything into place. 

"Okay, I should go," he tells Dylan. "Thanks for everything, bro, you're the best."

Dylan waves him off, like _uhuh, I know_.

"Text me later!" He yells as Mitch shuts his laptop.

 

+

 

Dinner goes okay. Mitch manages not to say anything stupid enough to make him want to set himself on fire, anyway. 

He's pleased to see that Auston is early, and dressed sort of similarly to Mitch, actually. Auston is quick to tell Mitch that he "cleans up well outside the rink". Mitch tries his damnest not to blush at that.

Auston holds the door for Mitch, and Mitch orders the burger Auston recommends without even glancing at the menu. Everything feels... more intimate than it probably should. Auston asks Mitch a lot of questions about himself, almost none having to do with hockey, and Mitch finds it easy and comfortable to answer him openly. 

"Sometimes I guess I worry that they'll send me back down," Mitch finds himself admitting with a shrug. He fiddles idly with his fork. "I really just want to crack this roster for good, y'know?"

"Marns, you know that's not going to happen. Lou and Shanahan love you. No one is going to send you back down, man."

"I guess," Mitch agrees, albeit reluctantly. Their food arrives then, and the two of them lapse into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they eat.

Mitch wonders if this is what a date with Auston would be like. He doesn't let himself entertain that thought for very long, though, because that's a really dangerous road to go down. He's had crushes on teammates before, and from experience, that's something better left alone. 

It's just... Mitch knows Auston is gay. He's very out, and very involved in the community, after all. But there's just no way someone like Auston would be interested in a kid like Mitch, not in that way. So Mitch tries to take the night for what it is, a good Captain getting to know his new teammate over dinner. Normal, nothing special. Something Auston probably does with everyone. 

 

(He tries not to read too far into anything at their next practice, when Willy gives him a perplexed look in response to Mitch asking about _Willy's_ dinner with Matty.)

 

+

 

Auston is pretty smug when he ends up being right about Mitch making the roster full-time. Mitch absolutely kills the preseason, and then smashes headfirst through his first proper NHL games. There's no way in hell they're sending him back down after that. 

 

+

 

Over the course of October and November, Mitch and Auston become something like friends. It turns out that they have quite a bit in common outside of hockey, which pleases Mitch more than it should. And he loves how Auston never, ever treats him like a kid, never judges Mitch for being, just, exuberant basically all of the time. Mitch knows he can be a lot, but it doesn't seem to bother Auston any. 

So, they hang out after practice once in a while, and go out with the team after games, and add each other to PSN where they make a pretty fucking sweet Fortnite team. They shop together, sometimes with Mo and Freddy and Willy, and sometimes just the two of them. It's really nice. 

Mitch eventually stops feeling starstruck by fantasy-Auston, which is great. The butterflies fade, and he's able to be chill around Matty like 80% of the time. But he knows he's truly fucked when real-life-Auston ends up being better than fantasy-Auston ever was. 

Mitch laps it up. He's such a fucking slut for it, absolutely thirsty for Auston's attention and he knows it. Well, those are Dylan's words for what's going on, but it's not like Mitch can argue. 

But Auston doesn't exactly make it easy on Mitch. He's such a _Captain_ , always slapping Mitch on the back after a good practice, petting at his helmet and offering endless praise any time Mitch makes a good pass, scores a pretty goal. 

"Gorgeous play, Mitchy!" He'll yell from the bench, or "those _hands_ , Marns, what the fuck!"

It's almost worse when Mitch hits his slump, because then Auston is earnestly telling him how hard he works, how he makes the players around him better. His bounces will start going in, Auston is sure of it. 

Auston, to his credit, says all of those same nice things to the press. "We're so lucky to have Mitch on this team. The way he contributes is huge."

And really, did anyone expect Mitch _not_ to start to fall for him after that?...

Mitch knows he absolutely shouldn't go there, but he literally can't stop trying to impress Auston, trying to make him proud. He feels such a dark thrill any time he's able to do something that pleases his Captain. It becomes somewhat of an addiction, a head rush, and Mitch lets it happen because it's really starting to elevate his game. Being so hungry for recognition adds a nice edge to his play.

 

As it turns out, Auston is also really protective of his rookies. Well, of Mitch, anyway. 

Toward the end of a game against Ottawa, Mitch gets crosschecked, dropped hard on the blue line by one of the Sens. He recovers pretty quickly, he thinks, in anticipation of a whistle that never comes. The Leafs bench erupts with noise, protesting the lack of a call, but Mitch tries not to focus on it, tries to get back into the game. 

At the next stoppage of play, Mitch watches Auston fly over the boards as they change lines, his face twisted up with an anger Mitch has never seen from his Captain before. 

"Hey!" Auston shouts, his anger directed at the linesman. "That was a fucking crosscheck, are you kidding me? He went like this!" And then he mimes the hit with his own stick, expression dark, voice absolutely furious. 

Mitch feels a kind of disbelief settle over him as Auston skates over to the ref and snarls "wake the fuck up!" before gliding over to take his place in the faceoff circle. He's still in shock as he skates off toward the bench, ass smarting from where he'd landed hard on the ice, and takes a seat. 

"You okay, Mitchy?" He hears Marty ask him from somewhere to his left. 

"Yeah," Mitch replies, distracted. He can't take eyes off Matty, though. 

 

+

 

After the game, Mitch is frantic as he texts Dylan from his stall. He's down to his sweaty pads, putting off his shower as Auston does the post-game press. 

"SOS!" he fires off. Dylan responds almost immediately, because he's reliable like that. 

"????"

"DYLS. Did u see the game today"

"I saw the 3rd period ya. R u ok? Looks like u fell pretty hard dude"

"WHO CARES STROMER DID U SEE AUSTON AFTER THO"

"ohhhh that's what this is abt"

"Holy fuckkk I wanna climb him like a tree?!?!"

"I bet u do"

"Hes so fuckin hot when hes mad"

"Hahahahahahahhahahaha"

"STFU AND HELP ME"

"Lmfao marns u got it sooooo bad"

"HES THE GUY WHO MADE ME REALIZE IM GAY DYLS how is this my life"

"i kno mitch. Uve wanted his dick for years so WAT R U WAITING FOR?"

"Fml"

":D"

"Ok ok I gotta go hes coming over here"

"Gud luck!"

 

+

 

Everything comes to a head in December, at the team Christmas party of all things. It's a large event, where the players can bring their partners and families to meet everyone. Mitch brings his brother along and lets him mingle with the team while Mitch makes his rounds, says hello to everyone, doles out his usual hugs. He's got a drink in each hand, one for himself and one for Chris, when his eyes catch on his brother talking to Auston, just the two of them. And that makes Mitch... strangely nervous, actually. He feels his gut clench with an anxious feeling as he makes his way over to them as fast as he can manage without spilling the drinks. 

"Oh, Mitchy, hey," Chris says with a laugh. "I was just telling Auston about your shrine, bro."

Mitch feels the bottom of his stomach drop out, an icy cold fear spreading through him, like he's been doused in cold water. He thinks his heart might actually literally stop dead in his chest.

"You– what?" He gasps, head spinning. 

"Yeah," Chris laughs again, completely unaware of Mitch's growing panic. "He's been a huge fanboy of yours since that first game, man," he tells Auston. "The crush was real. There are posters, and like, playing cards. And jerseys. It's super cute, actually, you should check it out sometime, dude. My mom refuses to change anything about his old room, so the shit's all still there."

Mitch is more mortified than he's ever been in his life, feels sick with humiliation. There's a rushing in his ears that drowns out everything else, even his own pounding heartbeat, makes it impossible to focus on what Chris is still saying about him. He can't even look at Auston to gauge how he's reacting, feels frozen to the spot, mouth gaping uselessly.

"I'm– it's not– _Chris_ ," Mitch finally says, urgent, upset. 

He sets the drinks down on the ledge next to them with shaky hands. The cold panic has seized his chest completely, a physical ache.

Mitch needs to get out of there. Now. 

He makes a rushed excuse he knows doesn't make any sense, and then he's stumbling away from them. He thinks he hears someone call his name, but he doesn't stop, pushes through the crowd of people until he can escape outside. 

And that's where Auston finds him, sometime later, still leaning against the brick of the building and taking several deep, methodic breaths. Auston has Mitch's coat in his hands and a look of concern on his handsome face as he approaches. Mitch wishes he could just disappear. 

"Mitch," Auston says gently. He's keeping his distance like Mitch is a spooked animal who's tensed and ready to dart. Then he holds Mitch's coat out, wordlessly asking him to put it on. Mitch does, knows better than to disobey his Captain. 

"I'm sorry," Mitch whispers, so quiet and small. He's not sure why he's apologizing but it feels like the right thing to do. 

"Why are you sorry?" Auston asks him. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I just– I'm– really fucking embarrassed," Mitch says. He can't meet Auston's seeking gaze.

"Mitchy," Auston says, still so gentle. "Don't be embarrassed. It's okay, everything is fine."

"I don't... I don't want you to treat me like– like a kid. I'm not– I can handle it, being on this team, Matty, I swear." Mitch knows he sounds miserable, that it's written all over his face. 

"Marns, I would never– of course I know all of that. Can you look at me, please, and tell me why you're so upset?"

Mitch struggles to obey this time, but he feels a feeble little flare of pride when he manages to look at Auston. 

"I'm upset because– because you were never supposed to– I never wanted you to know all that stuff. About me."

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm not, like– I'm out, okay? It's not a secret. That I'm, y'know, gay or whatever. I just never wanted you to find out like that. God, you must think I'm so–"

"Mitch, no," Auston interrupts his rambling with a gentle hand on Mitch's shoulder. It's not unkind, but it gives Mitch pause. He takes a deep breath and looks at Auston properly now. Matty looks back, his face serious, eyes searching Mitch's for... Something. Mitch isn't sure what.

"You gotta tell me to stop if I'm not reading this right," Auston is saying. And wait, what? 

"What do you–" Mitch starts to ask, but then Auston is kissing him. Actually kissing him. It's a gentle press of his lips against Mitch's mouth, tentative, but real. He's giving Mitch plenty of space to pull away and say no. There's no way Mitch is going to say no. 

"I've wanted to do that for... a really long time," Auston admits after he's pulled away. Mitch has to fight the urge to press his fingertips to his own lips in disbelief. 

"Not nearly as long as I have," Mitch blurts, before he can stop himself. "I– um, I mean..." 

Auston laughs. He leans back in and kisses Mitch again, presses Mitch back against the wall when it becomes clear that Mitch will let him. Eventually, the slow pace of their kisses gets faster, a little more desperate. Auston uses his height to tip Mitch's head back into the kiss as he nudges Mitch's mouth open, going for it now.

"Mmm," Mitch sighs. He really, really likes being kissed by Auston. Auston's tongue feels nice in his mouth, as nice as the little nibbles Matts leaves along his jaw and down his neck. He's absolutely surrounded by Auston, reveling in his smell, the rasp of his stubble against Mitch's skin.

They kiss for what feels like a really long time, neither one of them appearing to really notice the cold. Auston cradles the back of Mitch's head against the wall with both of his huge hands, and it's so unbearably good, being held like this. When Auston pulls away to look at Mitch's face, Mitch shivers hard at the heat in his eyes. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Auston murmurs into Mitch's ear. Mitch feels himself freeze. 

"I– I should probably... I should tell you that I've never–"

"With another guy?"

"With anyone... I'm– I'm kinda still a–" and Mitch could never have pictured a scenario that would require him to tell Auston fucking Matthews that he's a nineteen-year-old virgin. 

"Oh," Auston says, and his eyes get impossibly darker. 

"Is that– is that okay?" Mitch mumbles. He's embarrassed again, but he feels like he needs to explain. "I know it's weird. I've done, like, some stuff but not– not, like, a lot. My parents were really overbearing, dude. They chaperoned every tournament I ever went to, so it's not like I could have– you know."

"No, I get it," Auston rushes to reassure him. "Hockey takes priority. It was the same for me, too."

"It's not– you don't think I'm weird?"

"Of course I don't think you're weird. It's... kind of hot, actually."

"It is not!" Mitch protests, flustered. "How is it possibly hot?"

"Jesus, Mitch, it makes me want to show you _everything_ , if you'll let me."

 

They do end up getting out of there, after that. 

 

+

 

When they're making out again, back at Auston's, Mitch doesn't know where to put his hands. He's so out of his element, slightly awkward and still a bit flustered. He doesn't have much of an instinct to follow regarding this stuff yet. Auston helps him out, though, gently guides Mitch's hands to where he can grab at Auston's biceps or his big, strong shoulders. 

Auston asks if he can touch Mitch and Mitch... hesitates at that. He's embarrassed when he shakes his head against Auston's chest, because, no, he's not ready for that yet. The kissing is nice, and so is feeling Auston's erection against his hip, Auston's hands petting him sweetly in places that don't frighten Mitch. Everything feels good. And Auston is so fucking good about being told "no".

"Did you want me to stop?" He asks Mitch gently. 

Mitch shakes his head no again. 

"Okay. What about this, then?" Auston asks, as he slots his leg between Mitch's, putting pressure on all the right places. "How's that feel?"

Oh. Yeah, that's nice. That's... wow. Mitch makes a tiny sound in his throat when Auston rolls his hips a little. It feels incredible, even through Mitch's jeans. 

So Auston keeps that up as he kisses Mitch. He keeps his hands above Mitch's waist, but does incredible things to Mitch's dick with his thigh. After a while, Mitch is whining without being able to control it, trying so hard not to come in his pants. Except... coming in his pants is clearly what Auston wants him to do. 

"You gonna let go for me, sweetheart?" Auston asks him. He sounds so filthy, and Mitch moans without meaning to. 

"I don't– I don't know if I–"

"Shh, sweet one, you can, I know you can. You look so good rubbing off on my thigh. Take what you need, baby."

And that kind of does it for Mitch. He presses up against Auston's leg, hard now, grinding on it and feeling so fucking dirty when it actually makes him come. 

"Yeah, that's right, there you go," Auston praises him though the most intense orgasm of his entire life. "Just like that, you did so good."

 

+

 

"just came in my pants with auston matthws and it didnt make me wanna die" Mitch texts Stromer later that night, after Auston's dropped him off at home. 

Dylan texts back a string of exclamation points and several fire emojis. Then an eggplant and the water droplets emoji, for good measure. 

"Im in over my hed" Mitch texts back. 

"LOL @ ur problems" Dylan snarks.

"I kno i kno. B careful wat u wish for"

"It's auston fkkn MATTHEWS Marns. Stop being so stupid and go suck his dick bro" 

 

+

 

The thing is, Mitch hasn't sucked all that many dicks. He wants to give Matty good head because he knows guys love it, but he's had next to no practice and he's really worried he'll be bad at it. 

When he admits this to Auston, though, Auston laughs and tells him there's no such thing as a shitty blowjob. Mitch will just have to take his word for it.

They get Auston's pants off, with Auston sitting up against the headboard of his bed. Mitch curls up next to his hip, doesn't really want to go down on his knees for it, and it's not like Auston minds. And then he just... He takes a calming breath and just goes for it. 

Mitch, to his credit, tries really hard to he good at it, but he's way too enthusiastic and tries to take too much at once. His mouth hurts, and there's not enough spit, and his eyes get alarmingly wet when he ends up making himself choke unattractively.

Eventually, Auston takes pity on him and pulls Mitch off his dick. Mitch's face burns with shame, the heat of his flush prickling across his skin. No such thing as a shitty blowjob, Auston had said... 

"Mitchy, hey, easy," Auston says gently. Mitch is so embarrassed he can't even look at him. 

"C'mon, it's okay," Auston insists. "Here, look, I'll show you." He places a careful hand on the back of Mitch's neck and eases his head back, enough to make eye contact. His other hand takes a firm hold of the base of his dick. 

"Stick out your tongue," Auston instructs, and he rubs his cock along Mitch's tongue, over his lips when he obediently does as he's told.

They try again, with Auston feeding him his dick slow and gentle, just a bit at a time. He teaches Mitch to suck him off without using his throat, just by hollowing his cheeks and doing what feels natural. He's vocal about what he likes, and that helps Mitch figure it out quick enough. 

In the end, it's so good. Auston says that Mitch looks incredible with come dribbling down his chin, from where he couldn't swallow it all. 

 

+

 

They practice a lot. Like. _A lot_ a lot. 

It's usually pretty quick, hips rutting, hands stroking, mouths and tongues... 

Logically, Mitch knows there's more they could be doing. He's not an idiot, he knows what gay sex can entail. In fact, Mitch thinks he's become pretty educated about it over the weeks he's been messing around with Matty. If a large amount of amateur porn, and several Google searches in incognito windows count as education (Mitch thinks they do). None of it makes him feel like any less of a giant virgin the day it actually happens, though. 

Auston makes Mitch ask for it, because of course he does. They're laid out together on Auston's bed, warm and clean after practice. Auston has a hand cupped gently around the back of Mitch's neck as he kisses Mitch lazily, like they've got nowhere in the world to be. His other hand is gripping at Mitch's hip, squeezing every so often at the strip of exposed skin between the waistband of Mitch's sweats and where the hem of his shirt has ridden up.

The idea hits Mitch sort of out of the blue. Like, he's been wanting it for a while, in an abstract sort of way, but right now, in this very moment, it seems incredibly real. He suddenly really, really wants to. 

"Auston," he whispers against Matty's mouth. He feels himself starting to get hot, feels the flush spread across his face and neck. 

"Mm," Auston replies, and it comes out sounding like a question, so Mitch answers it. 

"Can we– um– I think I want–"

"Yeah, of course," Auston says. "Whatever you want, Mitchy." He pulls back a little to properly see Mitch's face and waits, patiently, for Mitch to elaborate. 

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Mitch mumbles. It makes him feel... A lot of different things, how Auston had agreed without knowing what Mitch was even asking for. 

"So tell me, then," Auston laughs softly. "Tell me what you want, gorgeous."

"I– I want you to– you know. Like we– like we talked about, Matty, c'mon. I don't–"

There's a dark look in Auston's eyes as he waits, says nothing. Mitch squirms under his gaze. He's uncomfortable, but also really fucking turned on. He knows what Auston wants to hear, but he's not sure he can say it out loud yet.

"Aus," he says, pleadingly. 

"Tell me, go ahead."

"I want– I want you to– Jesus, Matty, I want you to fuck me. Like– like you said before."

"There you go, that's what you want, huh?" Auston says. He rewards Mitch with an absolutely dazzling smile, and a sweet kiss right on his mouth. 

"Please," Mitch breathes on an exhale. "Yes, can you, please–"

"Mitchy, of course. Of course I'll fuck you, honey."

They end up kissing for a long while after. Auston holds Mitch and pets at him gently, working him down from where he'd been so keyed up. He feels the tension bleed out of his limbs, feels himself start to melt into the mattress.

"Yeah," Auston tells him, "just like that, Marns. It's better if you relax."

"Is it– how bad is it gonna hurt?"

"It won't hurt, baby."

"But everyone says– the first time it's gonna–"

"Mitch. It's not supposed to hurt. Like, ever."

"Okay," Mitch says on a shaky exhale. He knows he doesn't sound convinced. 

"Seriously, Marns, we're gonna go slow. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay," Mitch says again. "How, um, how do you want me?" 

Auston responds with a wolfish little grin, meant to tease Mitch a little. It's probably the hottest thing he's ever seen Auston's face do, and he's seen Auston come, so.

"It's usually easier on your stomach the first time, or up on your knees," Auston tells him. "It kinda helps widen your hips out a bit, but I'd really rather see your face."

And right away, Mitch knows that how he wants it, too. 

He lets Auston get him laid out on his back, a few pillows shoved under the small of his back to prop his hips up. 

"Comfortable?" Auston asks, and Mitch nods his head. 

"If you weren't, you'd tell me, right?"

"Uhuh."

"Did you need me to, like, talk you through what I'm doing?"

"That would– I'd– yeah. Please."

"Okay. I can do that." Matts busies himself with collecting the lube and more than one condom. Mitch shivers a little at the implications of that. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Auston is asking him. Mitch hides his burning face in the crook of his own arm and nods a little.

"Couple times," he admits. "It's– I liked it, Aus."

"That's good, Marns. That's real good."

They get themselves undressed. Auston playfully apologizes for the lack of candles and music. Mitch kicks him in the side in response, but he's laughing, and Auston is grinning, and Mitch hadn't known that sex could be this fun.

When he tells Auston he's ready, he knows he means it. He hopes Auston can tell that he's nervous, but he's not scared. Mitch trusts Auston to make this good for both of them. 

 

Auston hadn't been kidding about taking it slow. Getting Mitch actually ready takes a really long time. Auston uses so much lube, starts with the tip of his thumb first, just rubbing, warm, and spreading the slick everywhere. He caresses the outside of Mitch's rim, up and down the crack of his ass, getting him used to the feeling. By the time he actually dips his thumb inside, Mitch is pretty sure he's burning right up from it, tense with need. 

True to his word, Auston talks him through everything. He tells Mitch how to shift his hips so that Auston can get his fingers deeper, shows him how to push back against Auston, making his muscles relax, nice and loose for him.

Mitch, for the most part, clings on and gulps steadying little breaths the whole time Auston fingers him. He's painfully hard, dripping all over his own abs by the time Auston has three thick fingers stroking and spreading inside him. He feels really full, and the stretch is a lot, but Auston was right. It doesn't hurt. 

Auston strokes the pads of his fingers across Mitch's prostate, and Mitch feels his leg jerk involuntarily. His cock drools all over his stomach. 

"Oh, wow, was that–?"

"Yeah," Auston says. He does it again, and then again just to see Mitch moan. Then he's pulling his fingers out with a wet, squelching sound that makes Mitch flush all over. 

Mitch watches with hungry eyes as Auston rolls the condom on. He wishes he could see what it looks like when Matty presses the blunt, hot head of his dick against Mitch's stretched hole. 

Auston tells Mitch to take a deep breath, and to let it go. Mitch does as he's told. Again, and again, and then– 

"Jesus," Mitch sighs at the first press in. It's a slow, slow slide. Auston's cock feels massive, like it's splitting Mitch open, and there's just... so much of it. It takes forever for Auston to bottom out. 

"Relax on it, baby, just like that. Taking it so good, Mitchy."

And then Auston fucks him so gentle and intense. Mitch feels his toes curling with it, with each thick drag inside his hole. He's panting hot into Auston's mouth, shaking so good from it. Mitch is so pink and beautiful and Auston tells him just what he sees, holds him as he rocks in and out, so slow. He alternates between giving Mitch shallow little thrusts, and then pushing deep inside for these wicked dirty little grinds that make Mitch whimper. 

"I can't believe you're actually–" Mitch tries to tell Auston. He wishes he could find the words to convey the enormity of this moment. It's intimate beyond telling. He's never felt this vulnerable, thighs splayed wide around Auston's huge body.

"Good?" Auston asks as he tries a different angle, giving Mitch harder thrusts that feel even better. 

"Feels– fuck, yeah, really really good, Aus." 

Auston hikes Mitch's hips up, folds him double, and that makes everything so much fucking deeper all of a sudden. 

"Oh, _oh_ ," Mitch whines. He can't even be embarrassed at how absolutely wanton he knows he sounds. 

"Yeah?" Auston coos at him. "How's it feel, Mitchy?"

"OhmyGod," Mitch manages. "I'm– it's so– I feel full, Matty. You're so big, I can't–"

"Talk to me, Marns. Tell me what you need."

"Oh, Matty, Jesus, I'm gonna– fuck, I wanna come. I'm–" He nearly wails when Auston gets a slick hand around his cock, jerking it in a nice, wet squeeze. Mitch's back arches hard, he's right at that edge, shivering with the need to come all over himself. 

"Gonna come for me?" Auston pants. His movements have become sloppy, and he's clearly starting to chase that high himself. And Mitch... Mitch did that, he realizes with a jolt.

"Yeah, yeah," Mitch whines, just as he lets go all over Auston's fist, his own stomach, his chest. He feels himself squeezing down hard on Auston's cock inside him, still fucking him so good while he comes everywhere. 

When Auston comes, he makes the most gorgeous sound Mitch has ever heard. He slams his hips against Mitch's ass and _growls_ , his cock pulsing so hard that Mitch can feel it, even through the condom. 

 

"Messy boy," Auston calls him after, as he wipes Mitch clean with a warm cloth he's fetched from the ensuite. He says it with such affection, though, and his hands are nothing but gentle as he swipes the cloth between Mitch's legs, dabbing at Mitch's lube-slick hole. 

 

+

 

It may have taken a while for Mitch to be able to actually ask for sex, but he's a quick learner. Once he's figured out how to get fucked, he asks for it all the freaking time. He's nineteen, okay. Sue him. 

"I wish you could see yourself right now," Matts tells him one night, from where he's fucking Mitch over the back of the couch. 

"Tell me," Mitch demands, because he's learned that Auston kind of likes it when he's a bit of a brat. 

"What I see?"

"Mhmm. What do I look like when you're– when you're f-fucking me?"

"Angel," Auston moans. "You look– Jesus, Mitch. Hungry for it, like a goddamn slut. Little hole all wet and spread open on my cock."

"Yeah," Mitch says. "Keep– keep talking, Matty."

"So greedy. Is that what you want, Marns? To hear how good you look with your ass slapped so nice and red?"

And, yeah, okay. That's kind of a thing now. Mitch has also come to learn how easy it is to goad Auston into getting rough with him, how to get him to use his size against Mitch in bed. 

"Knew you'd be a little slut for this. You can't get enough, can you, baby?" He punctuates his words with another slap to Mitch's red, red ass. 

"Fuck me," Mitch tells him. "Harder, Aus, come on." He squeals out loud when Auston gives it to him hard, just like he knows Mitch likes. 

They go at it just like that, the heated push and pull, with Mitch jabbing at every button he can to spark that roughness in Auston. He goads and goads until Auston snaps, until he has Mitch pinned to the couch by his throat and fucking coming his brains out, squirming on Auston's dick.

 

+

 

And really, even with all of the sex, not much has changed between them. They still hang out after practice to play video games, and Auston still takes Mitch out to dinner sometimes. They drive together to the rink, and sit next to each other on the plane on roadies. 

Mitch had never realized that sex could be this simple. They do it when they want, and when they don't, there's no pressure. There are no expectations or rules to follow. It's just so easy with Auston, who takes care of Mitch both in and out of bed, both in and out of the rink.

 

(Through it all, Auston prepares himself to be absolutely jumped against the boards by an enthusiastic Mitch any time they score a goal together on the ice, because the hockey is really fucking good, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Leave me comments about what you liked, and anything you didn't! :)
> 
> Couple things:
> 
> -if I missed any tags, please let me know what I should add!
> 
> -the incident with Mitch getting crosschecked and Auston yelling at the ref [actually happened](http://motoleafs.tumblr.com/post/169565918321/the-refs-are-back-with-their-temporary-blindness) (but in my timeline, it takes place at the beginning of the season).
> 
> -the story title was borrowed from David Bowie's song of the same name. 
> 
> -Mitch is definitely still cuddly with the rest of the team, and Carlton the bear, and his goalie. But Auston gets kinda "MY rookie, find your own!" about it sometimes. 
> 
> -in fact, picture Auston and Mitch as [Ovi keeping his rookie warm during a flight delay](https://www.russianmachineneverbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/alex-ovechkin-andre-burakovsky.jpg) levels of adorable.
> 
> -I didn't write explicitly about them ending up in a relationship or anything, but in my headcanon, they do get there. They stick with just hanging out and having sex for a while, but eventually it's obvious that neither of them are even considering hooking up with anyone else. 
> 
> (Mitch gets hit on pretty aggressively at a bar one night while out with the team, and Auston wonders if he should back off and let Mitch be pursued by someone his own age. Mitch makes it abundantly clear that he does. Not. Want. That. And obviously Auston can't fucking stomach that happening, anyway, so. It happens pretty organically after that.)
> 
> I'm always available over at arizonatotoronto on Tumblr, for fic prompts, chats, and flailing about soft hockey players.


End file.
